cartoon_redub_watchfandomcom-20200213-history
Yokai watch future and past in Ned gets grounded / transcript
school ned got an a plus Ned : finally.an a plus. John : go for you Ned. Teacher : allright class you may now leave fades to ned’s house Ned : hey mom I’m home Natsume : oh hey ned Ned : I got an a plus at school. Natsume : how amazing inspirited I mean how horrible. Ned : what do you mean? Natsume : if you wouldn’t be good at school.but you’ve done it now. Ned : I didn’t mean it? Natsume : well now you have.your grounded for being good everyday.forever Ned : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! says at night Ned : I can't I got grounded forever.i must summon my friends! flache's light stick and puts in the yokai watch timewarp jack come on out my frined.calling flache! yokai do your thing.come out when you are.in the top jack of the watch and the portal open then closes Flache : in the yokai watch microphone pluged in hi there.i cant do it right now.im busy sleeping. Ned : why you! message in the watch with the sitck plug in mr flache this is ned.how dare you mute your summon.thats it! your no longer my yokai! that's it! if you come here and speak to me again,ill shove an air pump in your yokai ass and pump in your body and youll explode! to flache sleeping and snoring then cut back to ned just come over when you get here.goodbye.stops recording says at morning Ned : a lasagna perfect lasagna.knocks a yokai is here. to the door then opens it and its flache Flache : hello. Ned : where have you been. Flache : I came hear and your message has a threat.a mean threat.thats right.its a mean threat.that is not nice.sniffs that's weird sniffs I smell lasagna. Ned : well come on inside.comes inside Flache : so whats is your request? Ned : heres my request....my mother has grounded me forever. Flache : for what? Ned : for being good! Flache : being good is getting you grounded that's why. Ned : actually.my mom has ruining my Saturday and sunday night.is eating lasagna so I must have revenge on my mom. Flache : so.... Ned : will you start paying attention? my mother natsume.but she'll get hers. Flache : whats the plan? lasagna Ned : we must poison my mother. Flache : ARE YOU CRAZY! this is murder! now youll have no parents.and now you live with your uncle and touma will ground you forever call the cops and send you to jail. Ned : what if ill poison my dad. Flache : that........will be murder too. Ned : so then I've been wasting my time making this perfect poison lasagna? eats the lasagna looks at the lasagna shocked and revealed poison then swallows it Flache : mr.adams. am I been poisoned? Ned : have you been eating my poison lasagna? Flache : you have more then one lasagna? Ned : well who has more then one lasagna? Flache : nerviosly oh no. Ned : uh flache? Flache : flies around dizzly while coughing and moaning Ned : are you okay? Flache : spins around dizzling and coughs Ned : flache your poisoned.you need to sit down. Flache : i'm going to die Ned : fall this way i'll catch you. flies around fast bumps to the wall then falls down I told you to sit down.sighs I'm not paying for an ambulance. Koma jr : to koma jr going to the kitchen hey mr.adams do you know where the uuuuuuh supplies of chocobars Is JESUS CHRIST! to a dead poisoned flache A DEAD YOKAI?! ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR?! Ned : yes. that's flache. I poisioned him with my lasagna.i made it for my mom. Koma jr : I would love to eat lasagna but I cant eat poison.if my koma daddy sees this,he will get angry and freak out. Ned : uh............okay. Senior : the kitchen sorry I'm late for snacks koma kid but did you find the choco- screams Ned and Koma jr : what? Senior : you killed a yokai in the kitchen! Ned : oh uh I can explain.to senior growling then cutbacks to nick and koma jr with a dead flache look I poisoned him! Senior : down oh.why is there a lasagna in the kitchen. Ned : oh......that's because I add poison in a lasagna. Senior : okay don't do it again. Komasan : in the kitchen hey son ready for snack party? Shockley and sees a dead flache OH MY SWIRLS! Ned : its okay I poisend him with his lasagna. Komasan : didn't I tell you not to kill a yokai! Ned : please I'm so sorry. Komasan : you are so done! Koma jr : its okay koma daddy. he poisoned a yokai. Ned : yeah. Komasan : okay...........that is murder process. Ned : alright I need your help. Komasan : alright. It’s unfinished Category:Episode transcript